Sleep
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Day 5 of MidLu week!


**Day 5 of MidLu week!**

* * *

Sleep

Midnight gave a sigh as he trudged toward his destination in Magnolia. His hood down and giving nods to certain people as he passed, feeling at ease since everyone in Magnolia knew that Crime Sorcerie was no threat to them. It was thanks to Fairy Tail that he was able to move about the town with no worries about being reported, and it was thanks to a certain member within Fairy Tail that he also had a peaceful place to rest while his team decided to stay around a bit.

He did enjoy being at the guild, finding it amusing all the antics that they got into, but sometimes it just became to much. At first, he had always moved toward the pool, deciding resting there would be fine. However, he had forgotten how much of a prankster Salamander could be, and was rudely awoken by being knocked into said pool. After that incident, he had made sure to try and stay in the areas where the brawls didn't reach, however after a few trial and errors he had come to a realization. There was no safe, peaceful spots within the guild.

So, he had just found a corner and tried his best to keep aware of the brawls around him and get some rest. However, it always seemed that he couldn't sleep at all, and it was starting to grate on his nerves. That was when she stepped into the picture. He had just been about to snap, when Lucy Heartfilia had approached him and quickly drug him out of the guild hall. Unsure about what to do, he had merely followed and blinked when they arrived at her apartment studio.

She had told him that she had Freed set up ruins so where only him and her could get through the door, windows, and even chimney. Something he had given her a confused look at, and she had waved it off saying it was another story. She then went on to say that whenever he needed a peaceful place to sleep, he was more than welcome to use her place.

At first, he had been confused. He knew that Fairy Tail tolerated them at most, and some still told harsh jokes about everything they had done. So he had never suspected that Lucy Heartfilia, the woman whose team he had attacked, and who he at one time attempted to sacrifice, was willing to do something this nice for him. He didn't question it though, and merely accepted the offer and settled on her bed before falling asleep quickly.

In fact, that was where he was heading now while the rest of his team went to the guild. While he wanted to visit some of the friends that he had made at the guild, the latest Dark Guild they had taken down had taken a toll on all of them. He wanted nothing more than to rest in a nice, soft, warm bed and sleep for a bit before getting involved with the rowdy guild.

Giving a sigh, he turned the last corner and allowed a small smile to cross his features as he increased his stride. Before long, he was through her front door, using the extra key she had given him, and inhaled the soothing scent of vanilla and strawberries. It was her scent, which was natural since it was her apartment, and it was another thing he was thankful for.

Usually his resting places held strange scents, always changing since they never stayed in one place for too long. However, this was starting to become familiar to him, something he looked forward too. Something that seemed to lift all the stress off his shoulders and allow him to sleep peacefully, without having to stay on alert. Allowing a relieved sigh to escape his lips, he tugged his cloak off his shoulders and draped it across her chair, slipped out of his shoes, and headed straight for her dresser.

After a while of continuously sleeping at her place, she had rearranged some space so he could have a place for spare clothes. This way, if he was in town, he could come in for a shower, a bath, wash clothes, or whatever else he needed to do in order to feel comfortable. At that moment, a warm shower, followed by dressing in clean clothes, sounded even more relaxing.

After grabbing a change of clothes, he stepped into the bathroom and stripped. Once his clothes were off, he started the shower, making sure to adjust the temperature just to his liking. He watched as the water began to fill up the tub, and then frowned as he glanced up. It seemed like too much of a hassle to stand and take a shower. So, giving a shrug, he placed the stopper into the tub and looked around for the sink cabinet for a scented bath bomb. Smiling when he found one that smelled of aloe instead of the flowery ones.

Dropping the bomb into the water, he waited a moment as it filled some more, giving off the soothing scent, and then eased into the water. Allowing a small groan to escape him as the warm water enveloped him, relaxing his muscles, and making him slide his eyes clothes. To others, this wasn't much but a bath, but to him, it was a luxury that he was thankful for.

He allowed himself to soak for a bit, before reaching for the rag he had grabbed along with the bath bomb, and applied a small amount of body wash on it. Thankful that she used regular, unscented body wash instead of the strong scented ones that most other women used. He scrubbed his body, feeling cleaner with ever brush of the cloth against his skin, and soon found it time to exit the tub. Something he really didn't want to do, but knew that the water was on its way to becoming cold.

Giving a sigh, he grasped the edge of the tub, and was about to haul himself out of the tub, but paused as he heard the apartment door open and soft footfalls enter. Frowning, he glared at the door to the bathroom, waiting to see if the person who entered would announce themselves or not.

"Midnight? It's Lucy? Where are you?" Lucy called out, causing him to relax and lean back in the tub, not wanting to make her suddenly uncomfortable by showing her things she probably didn't want to see.

"Bathroom." He called out, just loud enough for her to hear and watched as she appeared in the bathroom doorway with a smile.

"Should have guessed. Go ahead and soak as long as you like, I'll go ahead and start the wash with your clothes." She stated, entering far enough to gather his dirty clothes, and leave. He gave a small shake of his head, still surprised that she was willing to do so much for him after he had put her through so much.

Giving another sigh, he stood in the tub and stepped out. Grabbing the towel on the counter and began to dry off, before wrapping the towel around his waist and reaching for his pajama bottoms. Which were just some old training pants that he had given Lucy to hold onto. Slipping them on, he allowed the towel to drop, and then figured it was too much of a hassle to put on a shirt, and stepped out of the bathroom and toward the bed.

"I can make you something to eat if you are hungry." Lucy asked, causing him to look toward the kitchen to see her in the doorway, giving him an expectant look. However, he just shook his head and plopped down onto her bed. Rolling over so he could face her for a moment.

"I'll get something from the guild later when I go to visit." He muttered, before rolling onto his other side and nuzzling his face into her pillow. Remaining still as he felt her settle a small blanket over him before listening as she walked back into the kitchen, no doubt going to fix something to eat for herself.

Usually, aside from his teammates, he didn't want anyone else around him while he was asleep. He knew he wasn't vulnerable, but he just couldn't relax around most people. Yet, with Lucy, he could. He didn't know why, nor did he really care at the moment. Giving a final sigh, he relaxed his body and soon found himself in the welcoming embrace of sleep.

Lucy stood in the doorway to the kitchen, a small smile gracing her lips as she watched Midnight's sleeping form. She had just came from the guild, knowing that since he hadn't been with the group of visitors he would be at her place. She had wanted to assure herself that he had settled in fine for his sleep, knowing that sometimes he was restless after a mission, but was glad to see that it wasn't the case this time.

Although, she suspected that he was too tired to even have a nightmare or anything at this time. From the way Jellal had explained the guild they had taken down, it wasn't an easy fight. All of them had looked positively drained as they had walked into the guild, and she had automatically become concerned about the missing reflector mage. Only to relax some when Sorano had muttered he had headed in the direction of her apartment, in which she had quickly said her good byes before heading here.

The first few times that Midnight had slept at her place, she had noticed that he seemed to have some form of nightmares. Rather memories from his time in the tower, or something else. Usually she could tell if it was the tower nightmare, because he would whimper and talk out loud. Other times though, he would shoot awake and look around with alertness. At those times, she had at first approached him with the intentions of helping him to calm down. Only to learn not to do that when he had noticed her and attacked her.

She hadn't been harmed, but it had startled her enough that she had attacked back without realizing. Her Lucy Kick had been enough to snap him back into reality, at which point he had apologized and quickly left. For a while he had refused to use her place as a peaceful haven for his slumber, but had finally caved in when she had cornered him about it. Promising that if he had ever reacted like that again, she would keep her distance and not approach him.

With that settled, he had returned to using her place for sleep. There had been a few more nightmares, but she had kept her promise and didn't go near him. However, she stilled watched over him as he fought through whatever the dream was, or whatever was worrying him. She wasn't about to just let him face it alone, he was a friend now and one didn't let friends face something like that alone.

A sudden groan caused her to snap out of her thoughts, and she glanced at Midnight to see that his face was scrunched up, as if in pain. Biting her bottom lip, she moved to the chair that was closest to her bed, but still far enough away where she was safe.

"It's alright Midnight. You are safe." She expressed, keeping her voice leveled as he curled in slightly. She hadn't witnessed him like this before in a dream, and couldn't help but wonder if this was about the tower, or something else.

When a small whimper escaped his lips, she felt her heart clench tightly. Never in all of her years, had she heard such a heartbreaking cry. Without thinking, she moved from the chair and was by the bed in a heartbeat, leaning over his form. When another whimper came from him, she hovered her hand over his hair, and then carefully threaded her fingers through it. Stroking the soft strands, and began to hum as softly as she could.

After a few passes through his hair, he seemed to finally calm down. Giving a small smile, she began to ease back, but gasped when his arm suddenly reached out and wound itself around her waist.

"Please, stay. That...That was the first time someone has ever comforted me in such a way." He whispered, and she glanced down into his face to see wonder, and an almost childish longing in his face. Blinking, she gave a small smile and gave a nod before easing down onto the bed beside him. Allowing him to shift against her until his head rested beneath her chin, and his arms wrapped around her as if he was holding a body pillow.

She returned the hug, allowing her fingers to slide through his hair again as she began to hum softly once more. Even when he relaxed against her again, telling her that he was asleep, she continued to hum. It wasn't until she, herself, began to slip into a light sleep that her humming stopped. Soon, they were both comfortably asleep within one another's hold.


End file.
